The Legend Ninja
by Strawberry cake with Yaoi
Summary: Hi! Tamaka here! I'm just a kid who delivers scrolls. But then one day I met a ninja and his name is Naruto! He has great Jutsu skills and I'm his student. Find out more in this story!


The New Ninja

Making friends

"Please be safe." Said my grandpa as I was closing the door. My blue eyes glittered and my long, black hair swifted with the wind. I winked. "No probe, Grandpa. I will be safe." I said. Then I closed the door shut.

I was holding to my grandpa's old scroll and I need it to give this to grandpa's friend Kimochi. He is really nice. But the thing is, in this village isn't like any ordinary village. There are ninjas. I 'm not quite yet a true ninja but I've been practicing though.

But anyway, ninjas in this village would steal anything. And they are called bandits.

I hate them.

But I shouldn't say that. Because they are really strong with their jutsu. And of course their fighting skills.

Just as I was about to turn to the left across the bridge… "Hey kid. Give us that scroll." I knew it. Bandits. Always have them everyday. "What do you want?" I said, groaning. There were three of them and they were right behind of me. I turned and faced them.

"We knew it's going to be you, boy." They said. I smiled. "Of course it's me. You guys always follow me everyday." I replied.

Then they smiled. "Ok. This time we give you 10 seconds get away. Be quick ok?" They asked. I smiled. "Sure." I said.

"Ok… Go… NOW!!" Cried one of them. I quickly zoomed off. I held to my grandpa's scroll tightly. Running as fast as I could I jump at every cart I see or slide under them.

I also balanced on bars, edges and ledge I could see. I'm not good at my jutsu skills and my fighting skills, but I'm pretty fast.

I jumped off a ledge and in front of me is Kimochi's house. I sprint as fast as I could. But too late. THUMP!! They were in front of me. But I smiled. I ran around them. Sprinting faster and faster. "NOT THIS AGAIN!!" They cried helding on to each other.

They were getting confused. Now is my chance. I made a ran for Kimochi's house and banged the door. "KIMOCHI!! SCROLL DELIVERY!!" I yelled.

I heard the bandits as they fell at the ground. I smiled. "You're a fast girl." They said. I looked behind. "I'm not a girl. " I said.

Then Kimochi's door creaked. I look in front again. Kimochi has white, long hair and green eyes. I smiled. "Here you go, Kimochi!" I cried as I gave him the scroll. Kimochi smiled. "Thank you." Said Kimochi. He took the scroll and gave me 4 gold coins.

I gasped. "But… But Kimochi! I can't…" But before I could finish Kimochi interrupted, "It's all right, son. You've done really well this summer." I smiled and winked. "Thanks Kimochi!" I cried. "Now run along child." He said. I smiled and did.

Just before I left, I poked my tongue out those bandits. "We'll get you someday, boy!" Said one of them. "Dream on it!" I cried as I put the four gold coins in my pocket.

I was going back home to grandpa's house. But then I stopped. "Did you hear? There's a fight near the ramen shop!" In front of me were a few girls I knew. Mimi, Karin and Shime. The other two, I don't know.

Then Mimi glanced at me. "Oh! Tama-kun! Nice to see you!" She cried. "OH! TAMA!" Cried Karin and Shime. "Hey girls." I replied as I waved my hand.

"Did you hear, Tama-kun? There was a big fight near the ramen shop this morning. I was hoping to see it but I was busy helping my mum." Said Karin as she sighed.

"That's too bad." I said. Karin then smiled. "Thanks Tama-kun!" She cried. Sometimes I don't understand girls… When I say something or changed the subject, they will always adore me in any way. I don't get it.

"But I was hoping to ask the ramen shop man. Maybe he will give us details!" Said Mimi. The other's nodded their head sideways. "It's getting late anyway!" Said the others. Then they left leaving Mimi alone.

I went close to her. She sighed. Then she smiled suddenly. She looks up at me, "Tama-kun, want to follow me and tell the ramen shop man what happened?"

I smiled. "Why not?"

She smiled backed at me.

"You're the best, Tamaka-kun!" She cried.

Both of us went through the streets and the sunset was beautiful today. Mimi sighed happily. I realise she was blushing. But I had no idea what about. I kept quiet.

We finally reached near the ramen shop. It was still open and there I saw a boy with blonde, spiky hair. And he ate like a pig. You know why? Because he was making loud noises.

I looked at the counter. But nobody was there. So me and Mimi sat down for awhile on the seats. And now I found a close glimpse at this boy. He has these strange whiskers at his cheeks and his eyes were blue.

And what really amaze me is that he has a Ninja bandana across his forehead. I gasped. The boy then faced at me. I tried to keep calm. That boy smiled at me and so did I.

Mimi sighed. I looked at my left. Mimi did look bored. I smiled.

Then I wonder… "Excuse me. Did you know what happened? Because there are rumours of a big fight around the ramen shop." I asked as I looked at me right where the boy was.

The boy smiled. "You should have seen it! It was this Sasuke and this guy." He

said.

"Sasuke?" I asked. He had his mouth full of noodles. He mumbled, "Mmm mm mmm." Mimi entered the conversation too, "What?" She asked. The boy gulped down all his noodles. He sighed. "Sasuke is a friend of mine." He said.

"Oh. Well that's good." I said. I turned to Mimi. "Come on. Let's go Mimi. We have knew that his friend fight with another guy." I said. Mimi nodded up and down.

As both of us were about to leave I said, "Thank you." Then me and Mimi left. "WAIT!" Cried the boy. Mimi and I looked behind. The boy came running after us. I smiled and asked, "Are you ok?" He looks up at me and nodded up and down. "Yeah!" He said.

Then he rubbed his head. "My name's Naruto. What's yours?" He asked. I smiled. "My name is Hiroshima Tamaka and this is…" As I was about to say Mimi name Mimi quickly introduce herself, "My name is Chimura Mimi. Nice to meet you Naruto."

Naruto smiled at both of us. "Can I walk back with you guys?" He asked. Mimi and I smiled. "Sure why not!" We said.

All of us walked back home together. The night has come and the moon shined brightly to sleep up the whole village.

Thanks for reading!!

The next chapter, "Sensei Naruto's Training!"


End file.
